Coming Back
by darkmagiciangirl05
Summary: What if Ishizu and Marik had a little sister? That's April, fourteen years old and the keeper of the Millennium Pendant. She promised herself that she would enter the Battle City Tournament to save her brother. And she did. But that's when things get dangerous and tricky. Rated T for violence and cursing. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!
1. Chapter 1: Travels

**This one isn't bad. Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of the characters in this story except for April, the thugs, and the duelists April duels. So, enjoy.**

I was at a highway rest stop, dueling another chump who made the mistake of betting money on a duel against me. I played my final card. Soul Release. It allowed me to bring back up to five monsters from either player's graveyard. I only brought back one. My opponent's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. I attacked with it and knocked my opponent's life points down to zero. I took the fifty dollars and left. There, just enough money to get me to Domino City.

I decided to spend some money on a little luxury. So, instead of walking for a month and camping out in the forest to get there, I figured I'd take the bus for a week and sleep in a motel to get there. Trust me, germs and screaming babies are way better than walking along the highway and sleeping with squirrels.

On the morning of Day 6, we reached Domino. The first thing I saw was the Domino Museum. Then I turned around, and saw the Kaiba Duel Center. I looked yet another way and saw a giant game shop that said Devlin Gaming in big, black letters. I smiled.

"Battle City here I come." I said aloud.

**There you go. Chapter 1. Pretty short but more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2: Domino

**The last chapter was kind of short. What can I say? It was basically an introduction. Whatever, this one will be longer.**

It was my first day in Domino. The Battle City Tournament didn't start for two weeks and I was ready to have fun before the dueling got serious. I had five hundred dollars to get me through the first week, then I could take some out of my bank account. But today, I had some sights to see.

_Okay, April, _I thought, you'_re a fourteen year old girl in a big city. What are you going to do first?_

Easy. Hotel room, Domino Museum, lunch, Domino High, Kaiba Duel Center, Devlin Gaming, dinner, bed. Sorted. By the end of a day, I'd know if staying and going to high school was worth it.

I got a room at the Red Hotel. Dumb name, cheap place. Ten dollars a night with a soft bed, a lounge and a free breakfast. Lucky me.

First stop: Domino Museum. I had heard lots of stories about this place. Their Egyptian exhibit was supposed to be amazing. And it was. I read everything, looked at everything, did everything. I loved it. I had already spent fifteen dollars on a ticket, and ten dollars for my room. I had ninety dollars to spend every day. Whatever. Lunch time! The museum had a food court, so I ate there. Then I left.

Next stop, Domino High.

I really didn't want to go, but if I was going to stay, I would have to go to school.

It wasn't a bad looking place. If I had to go to school here, I didn't think I would mind. Okay, I was ready to move on.

Stop Three: Kaiba Dueling Center. It was pretty empty. I dueled (and beat) six people. Got twenty bucks off of each.

Fourth Stop: Devlin Gaming. I'd heard about this place. It was huge! I dueled eight more suckers. Thirty dollars off of each. Then, I bought a hotdog, and went back to the hotel.

As I fell asleep, I decided I would stay in Domino, go to school and most importantly, make it into the Battle City Tournament Finals. I had no idea what was about to happen.


	3. Chapter 3: Luck Runs Out

I was walking back from the Domino Amusement Park. It had been a pretty good day, I swam in the pool and went on lots of rides. I had even watched the indoor light show and visited the butterfly pavilion. But now, I was walking to a different hotel on Silk street, which I was going to check into.

All my stuff was in my backpack, which I always had by me. I had checked out of the Red Hotel that morning, and was heading towards Silk street to check into the other hotel, but that never happened.

\

I knew Domino had street gangs, but I never thought that one would target me. I was on an empty street, and all the buildings were closed for the night. That's when the thugs attacked me.

They started to approach me, but I didn't pay attention. I thought they were a bunch of drunk eighteen year-olds looking for something to do. Then they started talking.

"We don't like street rats." the tallest one said.

"I'm not a street rat." I growled.

"Don't lie, we know you are." another boy said.

"Maybe I am. So what?" I snapped.

"Do you know who we are?" the tall one asked.

"Idiots who like to pick on little kids?" I asked.

"We're the Street Sweeps. We teach lessons to scum like you." another boy answered.

"Yeah? Well your not getting rid of me!" I said. Then, I kicked the tallest one and ran, but another boy caught me by the collar. Another boy took out a pocket knife and cut up my shoulders and arms. Then, the boy holding me dropped me. I gasped for breath. My cuts were bleeding hard.

"Should we leave her?" a boy asked.

"No, let's stay a little longer." the tall one answered.

They attacked once again, this time with fists and feet. They kicked and hit me. I was helpless. I got up, my knees shaking.

"Feisty, aren't we?" a boy cooed.

I got into a fighting stance, but I was no match. They kicked, cut, and hit some more. I felt my ankle give way. They had broken it. One boy lifted me up and then slammed me against a fence. My vision blurred.

"Should we put her out of her misery?" a voice said.

"Yes." another voice answered.

The last thing I felt before blacking out was a hand on my neck. The last thing I thought was, _I'm sorry Marik. I'm sorry Ishizu. _I gasped, and everything went black.

Joey's POV

I was just tying my shoe.

Okay, let me restart.

I was walking to the game shop with Yugi, Tea, and Tristan. It was a Friday, so we were all pumped for the weekend.

"Come on, guys!" I shouted, attempting to leap over a garbage can. CRASH!

I face planted on the sidewalk.

"Ow."

My friends all burst out laughing. Just great.

"Hey! I would have made that. My shoe was untied!"

"Uh huh." Tristan said, grinning, "Yeah, sure Joey."

"You saying I'm a liar? Look!"

"Would you look at that?" Yugi said, "It wasn't just an excuse this time."

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay. Just teasing."

"Joey, tie your shoe." Tea sighed, "Catch up with us."

"Right. Heh heh. Got it."

They walked off. I tied my shoe and was about to follow them when I saw something in an alleyway. A backpack. I had to investigate.

I walked into the alley and over to the backpack. I picked it up. I shook it. I put it back down again. I was about to leave. But then I saw the girl.

She was pretty, with shoulder length black hair and tan skin. I thought her skin was tan, it was hard to tell because of her condition. She looked around my age, but that didn't matter. She wasn't moving, and her arms and legs were covered with cuts and bruises. Her ankle was pointing a funny angle, and she was barely breathing.

I looked at the backpack. Then at the girl. I had to get her some help. Carefully, I picked her up so that it looked like I was giving her a piggy back ride. I grabbed her backpack, left the alleyway, and ran up the street. I could feel her breathing but she never moved. I finally got to the game shop, luckily, the gang was already there.

I burst in, the door clattering shut behind me. I rushed into the living room.

"Joey what-" Yugi started, but I interrupted.

"I found her in one of the alleyways, she's barely breathing."

"Put her down." Tristan said, moving off the couch.

I lay her down gently.

"Okay, Tristan, we need gauze, ice packs, Neosporin, and water." Tea said, then she felt the girl's forehead, "Also get me a thermometer and a blanket."

Tristan left the room.

"Tea, do you know what you're doing?" I asked.

"Yeah. I take first aid."

The girl stirred. I gave a worried glance toward her. I hoped she'd be okay. But I just didn't know.

Yugi's POV

"Who is she?" I asked Joey.

"I don't know."

"Didn't you bring a backpack in too?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe we can figure out who she is."

Joey got the backpack, and I opened it. Inside were clothes, but underneath the clothes was a box. Inside was a wallet, a deck, and a pendant. I took out the wallet and opened it. Inside was a picture of the girl dueling. Written on the wallet was a name, April Ishtar.

"Ishtar?" Tea asked, "Isn't that Ishizu's last name?"

"Yeah. But she never said she had a sister."

I was right. Ishizu never said anything about a sister, just Marik.

"What about the deck?" I asked.

"I don't know." Joey answered, "I didn't see it."

I took out the deck and started looking through the cards. A Kuhribo, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Lightpulsar Dragon, Necrovalley, etc. Then one card caught my eye, Lady Isis, Queen of the Gods. The attribute was divine, just like the Egyptian God Cards. But there were only three Egyptian Gods. Slifer, Obelisk, Ra.

I looked inside the backpack again. The last thing inside was a necklace with an Egyptian tyet pendant on it. My puzzle glowed.

"I'm going to get some answers." I said, walking towards the front, "Watch her."

I left.

\

When I got to the museum, I paid for my ticket and went to find Ishizu. In my pocket was the card and the picture of the girl, along with the tyet pendant. I found her in the private section with the stones.

"Ishizu!" I exclaimed when I saw her.

"Hello Yugi." she said,"Do you need something?"

"Yes." I answered,"Do you know who she is?" I held out the picture. She took it.

"April..." she said,"Yugi where-"

"I'll show you if you can leave for a little while."

She nodded.

\

"Hi Ishizu." Tea said when we got back.

"Hello Tea, where is she?"

Tea pointed upstairs.

"We moved her to the guest room." she said, "She woke up, but she passed out again, so we brought her upstairs to rest."

We went upstairs and into the guest room. She was laying there, her treated, a blanket covering her. Tea felt her forehead.

"She still has a fever, and I couldn't treat a lot of those cuts, but I cleaned the blood off." she said.

Ishizu gasped. The girl tossed.

"Ishizu, we found these in her backpack." I said, holding out the card and the pendant. Ishizu took them and put the pendant around the girl's neck.

"Where did you find her?" she asked.

"Actually, Joey found her, in an alleyway. She's actually in a lot better condition. Ishizu, who is she?"

"She is my little sister, and owner of the Millennium Pendant and one of the Egyptian God Cards. Her name is April."


	4. Chapter 4: Movies and a Crush?

Yugi's POV

"She has a Millennium Item?" I asked, astonished. "But she doesn't even look fifteen."

"That's because she's not." Ishizu answered. "April is only fourteen. Shadi gave her the Millennium Pendant. He said it would help her."

"What about the god card? I thought there were only three."

"Pegasus gave her Lady Isis. This was two years ago when I was helping Pegasus hide the Egyptian Gods, and he said that Lady Isis must be watched over. He gave the card to April, saying if the youngest tombkeeper held the power of the goddesses, she really would need protection."

"What did he mean?"

"I don't know, but my Millennium Necklace has told me that April will have a large part to play in the Shadow Games. That is, if she wakes up."

"Does Marik know about the fourth Egyptian God?"

"Yes. One of the reasons me and April split up was, though Marik would not come after me, he would come after her."

"Then why split up?"

"April wanted to protect me. She ran away."

"Unh." April stirred. "Wha?"

"April!" Ishizu said and hugged her little sister.

"Ishizu?"

Ishizu nodded.

"What happened?"

"Thugs. Thankfully not rare hunters." April tryed to sit up, but yelped. "Yugi?"

I was about to ask how she knew my name, but then I realized, Ishizu had the Millennium Necklace. Of course her little sister knew my name. I nodded.

"April, I have to go. Stay here, rest." Ishizu said. "Yugi, may I speak to you?"

"Sure." I answered.

We left the room.

"Yugi," she started, "I need to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Can April stay with you? It's not safe for her to stay with me. Marik will find out she's in the city much faster. She needs to enter the Battle City Tournament before Marik finds out about her."

"Yes. She can."

"Good. She'll be able to help you. Trust me."

"Okay. I trust you."

"Now I have to go. There are things that must be prepared."

"Goodbye Ishizu."

Without another word, she left.

April's POV

I was terrified.

My big brother was in danger, and trying to kill me. My sister was in danger because of me. And Yugi and his friends, along with me, had to pull through the first wave of the Shadow Games. And, if that wasn't enough, my Millennium Pendant was supposedly an extremely powerful magical item that could communicate with two Egyptian goddesses and I didn't even know how to fucking use it!

"I'm going to go home." Tea said, then turned to the guys, "How about you two?"

Joey and Tristan nodded and left, so did Tea, leaving me alone to play with my necklace.

/

When Yugi walked in, I knew what he was going to tell me. Well, I had an idea at least.

"I guess I'm staying with you?" I asked.

He nodded. "You can use this room, it's the guest room. Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm alive, so I guess I'm fine."

He smiled. "Do you want to go see a movie or something?" He paused, "I mean, if you're up to it."

"Sure. Uhh, I need to get some new clothes too. I have money."

"Okay. I'll, let you get ready."

"Great."

I got up, ignoring the searing pain in my left shoulder and the cuts, and the bruises, and... What was I saying? I was okay. I was alive, I mean, I would sign up for the Battle City Tournament when Kaiba announced it, then I could save my brother. A few almost fatal injuries wouldn't bother me. Not when there were so many other things that could kill me, including my brother.

/

After Yugi left the room, I closed the door and rummaged through my backpack. I sighed, I really needed to go shopping. Finally, I pulled something out. I groaned. It was the only dress I owned. An Egyptian style dress, like Ishizu's but shorter on the bottom, not even going below my knees, and a plain blue neckline, but with the same long sleeves and white color. My sister could pull of the Egyptian look, and look great, but not me. Cursing under my breath, I pulled it on, and tied my hair into a ponytail. I looked ridiculous. Sighing, I headed downstairs.

Yugi's POV

"Yami, have you seen my wallet?" I asked Yami as I dug through my closet, looking for money.

"No, why?"

"Because I lost it, and I need it to pay for the movie."

"Is that it?" He asked, pointing to my wallet, which was lying next to my deck box.

"Yeah, thanks."

"What movie are you taking her to see?"

"I don't know, I'll probably find one when we get to the theater."

"Oh. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Pulling a jacket on, I went downstairs.

/

When I saw April, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I look ridiculous, don't I?" she asked.

"No! You look great." I said, blushing.

"Thanks." she smiled, "Even though it's not true."

What I really wanted to say was she was a knockout. Yami looked at me, somewhat amused.

"So, what movie are we seeing?" April asked, cocking her head.

"Uhhh, I thought we could just pick when we got to the theater."

"Okay." She looked straight at Yami. "Too bad for you, you can't eat popcorn."

Yami looked at her, embarrassed.

"You can see me?"

She nodded. "For some reason. Ishizu and I have never been able to figure out how." She paused. "Hey, maybe Yugi will let you take over so you can have some popcorn."

"Ummm..." a flustered Yami started, then, without another word, disappeared into the Millennium Puzzle, where, once inside, said to me, "Whoa."

I smiled. Somebody had a little crush.

/

"Wow, that movie was great!" April said as we left the movie theater. We had ended up seeing a comedy about a bunch of people getting shipwrecked on a desert island. The Pharoah, at one point, had taken over to try some popcorn, but disappeared when April noticed him, to my strong amusement.

"Yeah, it was." I said.

"I guess the Pharoah got to try some popcorn." she said, laughing.

"I guess so." I smiled, I had only known her for a couple of hours, but April was really starting to grow on me, and, by the looks of it, she was starting to grow on the Pharoah too.

"Hey, wanna get something to eat?" she asked, "I'll pay."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"I don't know the city that well, where's a good place to eat?"

"Well, there's a dumpling place not that far from here."

"Let's go then. I want to repay you for the movie."

"You don't have to-"

"Of course I do, now, where is it?"

I started leading her towards the restaurant. When we got there, we found a table and ordered our food. Yami came out of the Millennium Puzzle and sat down next to me. April smiled at him. He blushed. Then, she turned to me.

"You know we've met before." she said, "At Duelist Kingdom. I beat you."

"You did?"

She nodded.

"I was invited to Duelist Kingdom, and I accepted. I figured I could confront you, warn you about my brother. But you left before I could tell you."

"Oh. Sorry."

She laughed.

"It's okay. By the way, good job beating Pegasus, Pharoah."

"Uhhh...Thank you." Yami said and then disappeared into the puzzle.

"What's his problem?" April asked. I shrugged, I didn't want to tell her without making sure I was right.

"Whatever." she said, "Food's here."

A waitress came up to us with the food, and we dug in.

/

When we got home, it was ten-o-clock.

"April," I said, "are you coming to school on Monday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering. Hey, ummm, are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I was going to take an hour in the morning to explore the city, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would consider hanging out with the Pharoah."

"Sure."

"Great, meet me at the arcade tomorrow at eleven." She knew where the arcade was, we had hung out there a little after eating.

"Okay. Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodnight, April."

/

In my room, while I was putting my pajamas on, Yami came out of the puzzle.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow." I told him.

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

With that, I turned out the light, and got in bed, smiling at myself.

**Hey everyone! Darkmagiciangirl05 here! Hope you liked chapter four of Coming Back. I have some things to tell you. First, I'll probably change the title of Coming Back, if you have any ideas, PM me. Second, I'm not getting many reviews, so if you read this, please review it, it means a lot to me. Same with my other stories. Third, last thing, I just wanted to give a shout out to all those people who reviewed any of my stories.**

**1) JT Merc**

**2) Shadows Concealed in Darkness**

**3) Lady Tallulah**

**4) amaya rose23**

**5) Princess Pringles**

**6) Sugarluv123**

**7) iloveyugiohGX93**

**8) Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li**

**Thanks for your support guys! And to those who haven't reviewed, hurry up and post! Thanks for reading to all!**


End file.
